


The Case of Fujimaru Ritsuka

by OverMaster



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMaster/pseuds/OverMaster
Summary: One day like any other, EMIYA wondered. What about the Master? What about her past? Why won't she ever talk about it?Emiya Shirou rarely got to like the answers to his questions. And this time, it would be no exception.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	The Case of Fujimaru Ritsuka

_Fate Grand Order_ is a creation and the intellectual property of Type-Moon and Nasu Kinoko.

* * *

**The Case of Fujimaru Ritsuka.**

* * *

Nobody knew much about Fujimaru Ritsuka.

It was sort of strange when one stopped to think about it, but then, most Servants never really stopped to think about it. The Hero with No Name, also named EMIYA thusly breaking the purpose of such a cool sounding sobriquet, only realized this one morning over breakfast, while idly musing on his own past and comparing it to that of the Master.

It seemed like a pointless thing to bring up, really, and yet there was nothing better to do at the time, so, at some point, he lifted his fork a little and asked Boudica, "Have you ever dreamed about Master's past?"

The big breasted, red haired Queen of the Iceni blinked, looking up from her plate. 

"It's probably nothing," Archer continued, "and maybe you don't know since it's your first time being summoned, but when one shares a bond with a Master, one usually experiences dreams from their memories and recollections, and so, the Master will also start having dreams about your past as well. But I've been in Chaldea for a few months now, and yet I haven't ever dreamed about Master... what was she like before coming to Chaldea, her relatives and friends. What school did she go to... That sort of thing. You?"

The Rider thought about it before shaking her head reluctantly. "No, I can't say I have. Maybe it's got something to do with the way Chaldea summons us?"

"Maybe," the Archer admitted with a casual shrug of his broad shoulders. "I guess I'm overthinking things."

* * *

Sure enough, he didn't let that one go so easily.

"Her dreams? Her past?" Kiyohime asked back when questioned on the subject in private. After several moments of pondering, she ended up just shrugging her shoulders. "No, not really. Doesn't matter anyway! All I need to know about Anchin-sama is before me right now. Our lives only began when we met, what use is there on dwelling on what came before?"

And then she glared dangerously at him, because of course she would. _"Why would you want to know about my Anchin-sama's past anyway...?"_

* * *

"Ah, ha, ha, of course a man without a past like you would want to know!" Shakespeare laughed while wetting his feather. "But cast those delusions aside, my friend, her past won't make up for yours. A story can't be replaced by another so easily, after all. To answer your question, no, I haven't ever, and what of it? It's clear her life before us had nothing of any interest to offer. There's no value on it as a story, so why should I care?"

"You mean-"

"Yes, it was nothing but a shallow prologue, a mere justification for the existence itself of our main character," the Caster nodded while writing. "Why should I have cared about Othello's childhood, or how did Macbeth and his wife first meet? That's not the point of the story. Now, please leave if you don't have any more questions, I'm on a roll here..."

* * *

"- but don't you think it's strange that she never mentions her family and friends, or seems to miss them?" Archer pressed on regardless. "Not even her parents?"

"... Her mother is right here," Raikou frowned, pointing a finger at her massive chest.

This had been another waste of his time. Why did he keep on bothering with Berserkers?

* * *

Holmes had finally appeared during his research, which was never a good sign when you are conducting one. It just means the rabbit hole goes much deeper than you believed at first.

With a smug smile, the Grand Detective nodded to himself. "Of course you would be curious. Out of all of us, and besides Ganesha, who doesn't have the insight, Meiren, who wouldn't care in the slightest, and Zhuge Liang, who probably figured it out already, you are the only one who would remember. How it is like to be a Master. To have lived this experience from both sides of the equation. No matter what the Bard said, you do have a past behind you. Probably the most of us all, in your own way."

"You were listening. How were you listening?" EMIYA asked wearily.

"That's not relevant in the slightest," the Ruler huffed. "Come along. You need to be told, lest you trouble the others too much."

* * *

"Miss Kyrielight would have figured this out, should her feelings for the Master not cloud her judgment for her so much," Holmes observed coldly as EMIYA could only stare aghast. "After all, if Chaldea could and did engineer its own perfect Servant, why wouldn't they do the same for their Master? A perfectly pliable individual with no true self, modelled in part after the person with the closest thing to success in a Grail War in any timeline after the Director." This was said with a slight pointed smirk towards the Archer. "The hair should have been a giveaway for you, boy. I am somewhat disappointed..."

Yet EMIYA could only keep on staring widely at all the tanks with naked Fujimaru Ritsukas in them, like something out of an old sci fi anime. "Success...?" he echoed faintly.

Holmes nodded, refilling his pipe. "Yes, traditional Grail Wars are doomed affairs by their very definition. That you would destroy the Grail to the degree you did is as much of a true success as anyone but one gifted with Solomon's wisdom could achieve. In a way, she is blood of your blood, and thus you should be especially proud of her achievements. She has long surpassed you... not bad, at all, for someone who was never intended to be anything but a facade, a backup plan for the elite Masters. A specimen given only the flimsiest of backstories as an excuse, one conditioned to not even think about it, focused only on the here and now. Too empty to strongly clash with anyone, unlike you, unlike any of the others. Do you see, now, why this is something best left alone?"

"Yes. Yes, now I see."

"Glad you agree. Da Vinci will breathe easier, I'm certain." He puffed on the pipe. "Does this make any difference for you, otherwise?"

"No," EMIYA replied honestly. "No, none at all."

Holmes approved again. "Good. Don't worry about the rest of the team. They see what they want to see, and I suppose we shouldn't blame them. Haven't they earned as much? Come, then, and let us not speak of this again," he directed, placing a hand on Archer's shoulder and guiding him back out of the chamber.

"Before we do that, however, what happens if she ever dies? You would just pull another one from this storage, or-"

"The procedure is simple enough, all memories and experiences of the subject up to that point are transferred into the next body in the chain of production. It is not too unlike-"

"You have done just that before, right? How many times?!"

"Well, there was this time Carmilla got too enthusiastic with her entertainment, and also the time when Tamamo-no-Mae and the Hassan of Poison had this misunderstanding concerning a love letter, and..."

"How many times has she been killed by the enemy and not one of us?!" Archer demanded.

"I'm sure you can come with the answer for that question on your own."

* * *

**Finis.**


End file.
